deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
Titan Station Security Force
Sprawl Security Officers are the main security force on The Sprawl. They are under the command of Director Tiedemann, and function as obstacles for Isaac at certain points in the game. Encounters With Isaac Interaction between Isaac Clarke and the Sprawl Security force is rare save for a few instances; most contact with the Security Force in the single-player campaign is simply through observing their corpses. They are ordered to take out Isaac and all subjects related to the Marker experiments early on, and make several attempts to kill Isaac or, failing that, impede his progress. The only "live" encounters that Isaac has in person with the Security Force are in Chapters 1 and 13 - and in both encounters, the Security Force is directly hostile towards Isaac, shooting at him on sight in an attempt to eliminate him. There are signs, logs, and clues that, throughout the entire game, the Security Force attempted some form of resistance to the Necromorph outbreak, but with limited to no real success, eventually ending in a mass-evacuation. An example of this makeshift resistance is in Chapter 13, when the Security Force form a Riot line, complete with Pulse Rifles and Riot shields, in an an attempt to protect Government Sector from Isaac himself. Eventually, when Isaac cuts the power off, the main door is open, allowing the Necromorphs to come, decimating all Security personnel within minutes. According to Tiedemann, he had '200 armed-personnel' stationed at the Government Sector, so it is likely that all of them died or transformed into Necromorphs. The security officers also attempt to pursue Isaac with a Gunship, though he destroys it about a third of the way into the game. The player encounters live Sprawl Security Officers in Chapter 1, Chapter 4, Chapter 5 and Chapter 13. Known Officers *Gabe Weller *Victor Bartlett *Colin Price *Mikel Vlastnik *Aleef Shehadeh *Hodgkens Multiplayer The Sprawl Security Officers differ from those in the single-player by that they function simply as less unique/powerful versions of Isaac Clarke, down to having the exact same Security Suit over the single-visor equivalent worn by the single-player versions. Constantly equipped with a Pulse Rifle and a spare makeshift weapon, these officers basically carry out the orders of Tiedemann. It's worth noting that the dialogue throughout the multiplayer doesn't actually specify whether or not the officers are privy to Tiedemann's plans, rather then just giving some vague idea. The multiplayer in Dead Space 2 sees players guide these Officers through a variety of situations quite relevant to the single-player plot, most of which are at least mentioned in the single-player campaign, if not directly affecting it. Through the sequences in the single-player campaign, it's possible to establish whether or not specific instances of the multiplayer situations are successful or not (for an example, the Solar Array). Equipment Weapons for Sprawl Security ranges from the standard-issue Pulse Rifle to mining equipment-come-weapons (for example, the Javelin or Line Gun), as stated before. The Pulse Rifle and Divet (though the Divet doesn't appear in Dead Space 2, it does appear in Dead Space: Ignition) are joined by the Seeker Rifle to complete the limited military arsenal shown in the Dead Space universe. They also appear to have access to Riot Gear, as shown by the Riot Security RIG (though they are not seen wearing this) and Riot Shields used by the Security forces in Chapter 13. The Elite Security RIG also appears in Dead Space 2, bearing the word "SWAT", it may be used by the Elite Force of the Sprawl's Security Force. They also use Gunships, three of which are seen in-game; one destroyed by Isaac Clarke in the battle with The Tormenter, the other one used by Ellie Langford to save Isaac, and one destroyed by Gabe Weller in Severed. The RIG that Multiplayer Security Teams wear is (barring bonuses, armor levels and color schemes) exactly the same model as the Security RIG that Isaac wears in game. Taking into account the sheer amount of difference between NPC and Player's RIGs (comparison shown in the gallery). Stasis and Kinesis are also available to Security Teams. One can deduce that Stasis is essentially a non-lethal tool intended to neutralize combatants. Trivia *The Sprawl Security Suit that Isaac wears throughout the campaign is noticeably different from NPC suits, and the exact same suit is also the only one available for Multiplayer. *Security Officers throughout the single-player are always seen to wield Pulse Rifles. *Despite the numerous corpses of the Officers throughout the game, Isaac never actually witnesses a Pulse Rifle not in the hands of an Officer. *Security Officers corpses, on occasion, relinquish items when stomped. *The Sprawl Security Officers are also referred to as Titan Security and EarthGov Security on occasion. *The Riot Team Isaac encounters during Chapter 13 wield Pulse Rifles sporting only one laser sight. The developers overlooked a mistake they made about the laser sight, however. There should be four laser sights like the normal Pulse Rifle. *If you aim your weapon at the Security Personnel in Chapter 13, they will immediately open fire. *It is possible for the Security Officers to launch a grenade from their Pulse Rifles. They shout: "Fire in the hole!" before doing so. *Their grenades are the same as the alt fire for the PFM-100 Hydrazine Torch Flamethrower *If you look at the dead bodies in single-player campaign, they do not use visors unlike Isaac's security suit. Gallery File:Pulse_rifle_DS2.jpg|Isaac's Security Suit (for comparison) SprawlSecurity copy.jpg|Dead officers encountered by Isaac in-game. Earthgov_poster5.jpg|A poster of Security in the sprawl. Deadspace2_SprawlSecurityOfficersc13.jpg|Security using Riot Shields in Chapter 13 File:Security_RIG_DSA.jpg|USM Abraxis security personnel. DSI-HodgkensTeam.png‎|The Sprawl security on duty. File:Sprawl_security_in_action.jpg|The Sprawl security in action. File:Security.jpg|A live security officer encountered in-game. Sources Category:Sprawl Residents